El último Crepúsculo
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Simplemente el último crepúsculo que compartió junto a Midna y la princesa Zelda. (Tendrá continuación Zelink)


Hola, hola, he querido hacer este One-shot y de continuación para un fanfic, desde hace mucho… bueno, a mi me parece muy raro ver que Link y Zelda en fics de Twilight se enamoren instantáneamente. Es por eso que decidí hacer un fic, más real... Quiero decir, el amor, como todos saben no se da de la noche a la mañana… y en lo personal podría haber pensado que Link sintió un dolor incomprensible al ver a Midna irse para siempre.

Disclaimer: TLofZ no me pertenece.  
Esta es un One-shot de mi continuación de mi One-short "¿Amor… correspondido?" ese fue a Midna's pov Y luego de este One-shot el Zelink para Twilight Princess por que todos siempre son de que Zelda se enamoro de él y no sé qué… pero en realdad el amor lleva tiempo formar c: Además que la actitud de Zelda es muy madura, ya que es la que gobierna Hyrule… y Bueno Link siempre la paso contento y feliz.

**El ultimo crepúsculo**

-Link, yo… Nos vemos… - y con ese último adiós la princesa desapareció en fragmentos blancos y regreso a su mundo.

Aunque antes de partir, la lagrima antes dirigida al espejo provoco que este se cuarteara y en cuanto desapareció se había roto.

Link se quedo estático, sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos… el poco o mucho tiempo juntos le hizo valorar aquella amistad… que en el fondo sabía bien que había llegado a otra cosa… al menos él se aseguraba que se había enamorado de la Twili.

El ocaso se presento…

-Midna… escogiste el momento más oportuno para tu partida… - Dijo Zelda – No sé qué pensar de esto… debiste haberlo hecho por el bien de ambos reinos… debéis perdonar cuantos problemas os provoco el rey demonio… cuando era la responsabilidad de mi reino… siempre agradeceré eternamente los sacrificios que hizo… mi corazón se lo agradecerá… una eternidad… - al final no pudo contenerse y empezó a sollozar delicadamente.

-Princesa… ella, ella no la escucha ahora.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no? – Le miro de forma triste limpiando sus lagrimas – ¿Acaso no piensas que en cada crepúsculo ella estará ahí? Mirándonos… ¿Acaso no uniste tu corazón con el suyo en tu travesía? – Pregunto seriamente – Héroe del crepúsculo… héroe de Hyrule, por favor… trata de sentir la conexión que vosotros habéis formado durante su viaje.

Zelda tenía razón, dentro de Link había quedado cierta tibieza… aunque ahora estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido.

-Es verdad – no aguanto más y se puso a llorar levemente – ella… siempre estar aquí – con la palma de su mano toco su pecho, casi en el centro – Ella… yo… la recordare siempre…

-Tienes razón… las personas siempre somos felices cuando hacemos felices a otros… esos otros que nos agradecen con una sonrisa… y yo creo que la princesa le dio muchas, ¿no es así?

-Claro que si… - seco un poco sus lágrimas, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Zelda, tímidamente se acerco y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Link.

-Nos vemos… no es un adiós.

Link empezó a pensar en porque había dicho eso.

-Pero el espejo está roto.

-Eso no quiere decir que tu corazón se haya separado del de ella – le sonrió.

Luego de eso Link miro el cielo que estaba por anochecer, el bello y ultimo crepúsculo que paso junto a Midna.

-Perdóname… Midna… perdón – Zelda se puso seria al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué se disculpa? – pregunto confundida.

-Por no haberla detenido… por no haber confesado… que me enamore de ella.

Zelda se quedo impresionada después de lo confesado… y en su corazón quedaba consiente que Midna había sentido lo mismo por el joven.

_**-Midna…  
No importo lo molesta horrenda que fuiste en principio…  
Mandona grosera y deshonesta…  
Lo desalmada…  
Después de conocer tus secretos, preocupaciones, gustos… tu forma de ser… TÚ  
Me enamore de ti- **__Pensó Link._

Y así Zelda y Link abandonaron el patíbulo para regresar a sus vidas…

Pero Zelda tenía un pendiente…

Además de tener el deber de mandar reconstruir el castillo… debía poner en cuenta el hecho de ser una reina solitaria, que no dependiera de un rey… sin embargo… eso no era posible… a menos de que, como decía en los estatutos de las leyes y mandatos de Hyrule era que podía tener un protector real que pasara el resto de sus días junto a ella sin necesidad de casarse… pero ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien así?

**¿Fin o inicio?**

¡Hola! Bueno, me tentaba hacer esto xD yo sé que es Zelink y todo, pero no es tan a prisa como todos los demás fanfics… la verdad yo pienso que Zelda de Twilight jamás se enamoraría de Link así como así… entienden que sigue? xD el fanfic :3 será lo más realista a Twilight que puedan encontrar y habrá Zelink, adecuado a esta pareja de Twilight :3 no como el de Skyward, de ese podría hacer el Zelink desde el primer capítulo xD

Saludos risueños de.

-Yuu-Link


End file.
